


her last, best protector

by darkreylo (aelins)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hypersexuality, Lactation Kink, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Murder Family, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, so does ben but, uhmmm yeah rey needs to chill lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/darkreylo
Summary: Redemption will never come to the father and daughter who bury themselves in deception. They're beyond hope in this one.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MIND THE TAGS

They say I’m unstable, and frankly, I have to agree. I kicked some kid’s face in yesterday at school because the violence made me feel a little less empty. I’m scaring myself, but it hardly matters. There’s a yawning chasm where little Rey was.

Daddy’s scared. He doesn’t much like my mother, and I for one cannot blame him. She abandoned us and Ben is my last, best protector.

He’s oddly… comforting when we sit down in the therapist’s office and the old man who pretends to give a damn about me says I have a “trauma” related emotional disorder. I have Borderline Personality Disorder, a cluster B disorder which typically affects rape survivors.

I hurl my lunch all over the floor of the therapist's office. _That was me and daddy’s secret_. I’d told him about the time I’d been _touched_ by one of Mommy’s boyfriends. He’d told me he would kill him.

_And he had._

Poe Dameron was the scum of the earth, and daddy had killed the piece of shit for what he did to me. At least when daddy killed him I could let my secret rest. But now? What am I supposed to do? My reaction is enough of a tell-all that they are right. I don’t want to leave daddy but the police are waiting outside and daddy’s getting a lawyer. I feel so _hollow_.

*~*~*

Daddy gets out on bail, they’re saying what he did was a reaction to the beatings I never knew he received from my mother (among other things). Daddy doesn’t have a lot of money but someone’s doing our case pro bono. They’re saying this could be a landmark case in domestic violence.

I don’t want that, I want my daddy to go home and _be_ with me.

I’m only going to turn sixteen this month, and it’s going to be an extra shitty birthday if I have to spend it with grandpa Anakin who always seems angry with me.

“Sweetheart, it will be ok,” Daddy says to me one day after he’d seen me crying. I’m always crying these days. _That’s what happens when the people you love are lost to darkness._

Daddy is leaning in the doorway to my room, his arms crossed across his broad chest. I love him. I love him more than the sun has ever loved the light, and I will burn my mother to the ground if I have to. Anything to make sure he’s ok.

He rubs his face tiredly, and I know he must not be sleeping well. “As long as nothing happens to you, I’ll be ok.”

Daddy nods, a little solemnly, and steps into my room. “Daddy’s lonely, he hasn’t had anyone to…” Ben’s cheeks flush, and I feel something strange click in my chest.

“You miss mom?” I try to offer.

“Yes, very much, but I don’t miss her being this way,” Before they’d separated they’d always been the perfect parents, and I missed my mother as she used to be, before her and my father fell out of love.

I climb out of my bed and hug him, something is digging into my hip, I’m quite petite, so my father’s hip, and his hard cock digs into my stomach.

“Sorry,” He says doing some blatant rearranging. My cheeks heat. “I’m gonna go now.”

“No,” I protest, and I tell him something that’s been bothering me for a long while. “You know how some girls when they’re pregnant make…” I swallow hard, “milk?” My father looks horrified but I continue, “I’ve never done anything like… what you’d need to do to get pregnant but… something’s making my… breasts leak.”

Ben’s face looks puzzled for a long moment, and then a crooked grin crosses his features.

“It’s ok, why don’t you take a bath and try to massage them? I bet they’re sore.”

How did he know that? I was sure I didn’t want to know. “Could you help me?”

Ben sighs and I curl into him, feeling his still hard cock on my stomach. Something vicious and sharp-edged courses through me and I pull him down for a harsh kiss. He stumbles, and I nearly knock us both over. We are breaking all sorts of rules tonight.

“Rey… rey… _no_.” Ben begs me and I feel powerful for having made him pant my name in that breathy, slightly husky way.

“You want it.” I say, and cup his cock through his pants with my hand and feel the power of his desire course through my veins.

“God help me, I do,” Daddy says and I flick his belt undone.

“If you help me with _my problem_ I’ll help you with yours,” I say salaciously. Ben swallows hard and it’s like he’s thinking over my words, as much as he can with all the blood in the wrong head.

He doesn’t say yes, or even acknowledge me, simply places one of his massive hands over my sore breast, after lifting up my shirt and pulling down the cup of my bra. “They’re tender,” I warn him, and he gives me a soft smile.

“I’ll get you straightened out,” Ben hums as he gently makes milk spray from my breast. I gasp and feel my panties dampen.

“ _Daddy_ ,” I groan, they’re so tender and sore, I want to feel the relief I know I need.

Ben doesn’t hesitate and scoops me up and carries me to our small, somewhat dirty bathroom. He runs a bath and strips me bare, his large fingertips grazing the tender flesh of my hips, breasts, and the apex of my thighs.

He lowers me into the water and begins stripping himself.

An unearthly ache resounds in my belly. I want him to help me with my darkest desire.

To have him inside of me.

“Rey, my sweet Rey of sunshine,” Ben hums right before he brings his mouth down on my nipple and sucks hard. Milk squirts into his mouth and I give a little howl of pleasure.

After he’s emptied and swallowed down most of the milk in my breasts, I grab for his cock and he brushes me away but finishes getting undressed and I slide forward in the tub, which is really too small for both of us, but it hardly matters.

When he’s settled in the bathtub, which takes a long moment, he’s positively _huge,_ he reaches around and plays with the pearl of pleasure between my legs. Ben takes me by the waist and turns me around to face him.

I have never wanted someone so badly and I have never loved someone as I love him. I kiss him, and let a little shudder work through my body at the thought of him being inside me. I moan wantonly, “ _Daddy_ ,” as he rubs soft circles into my clit and I wonder if I can achieve nirvana this way.

“Come for me, come for me my sweet girl,” Ben begs me, and his efforts redouble.

I pant, “I want you inside of me.” I bring my lips down on him and he lets a little laugh fall from his lips.

“Don’t you want to save that for someone else? Someone who deserves you?”

“No,” I pant, and he holds me close to him, as I cry out my orgasm. Wave after wave of euphoria ripples through my body and with a frantic jerk of his fingers, he finishes off the last of the milk in my breasts.

I come back down to Earth, breathing hard and I tuck my head into the soft spot where his neck meets his shoulder.

He’s grinding on me and I feel like I want more, but he stops and I whine at the loss. “Daddy….” I pant.

“Shhh, daddy doesn’t want to ruin your first time.”

I whimper and he helps me out of the tub, we dry off together, and I cry in his arms. Tomorrow my father will begin the process of finding out if he can live a normal life and continue to protect me from my mother, or I’ll be left alone with no one.

We live in Florida, the penalty for murder is death.


	2. Chapter 2

I cry now more than ever, Daddy has a long day at the courthouse today, “I don’t want you to see this,” he murmurs to me when I wake him up. I’ve taken to sleeping in his bed, we don’t do anything but cuddle, he’s so hesitant to touch me.

“I think I’ve seen a lot worse things,” I retort sharply, my temper is frayed and it’s so much easier to be angry than vulnerable with the only man I’ll ever love.

My father rolls away from me in bed, and I take his hand, “My tits hurt,” I mewl in his ear.

Daddy sighs, and puts his mouth on my bare nipple, he sucks softly on me, and I feel everything go soft in my belly, I turn to liquid mush.

I have admitted to him a number of things about my body. I haven’t admitted the fact that I’ve tried to get pregnant with his seed. He won’t give it to me, so I’ve stolen some, and fingered myself with it. Daddy always gets off in the shower, and I’ve heard him moaning my name, the last several nights. So when he’s done, I simply take the cum he’s left on the shower wall and finger myself with it. It feels good, but daddy would be so mad. His cum is slippery, soft, and warm. I can’t help but think of how badly I want it now.

His broad frame takes up most of the bed. I feel out of sorts, as he sucks the milk from my breasts. His hand goes to the swell of my belly, and he jolts back.

“Your belly is swollen,” his tone is strange, strangled even. He presses a kiss to it, and I hope he’s imagining what I’m imagining, I want to have his children, I want my belly swollen with triplets. But I’ve had to take what I can get, so I don’t even know if I’m pregnant, I don’t know if this is even real.

“Does it look bad?” I ask, trying to gauge his reaction.

“No… no. You look beautiful,” My daddy’s voice is thoughtful, and I bring him in for a kiss.

The kiss lasts longer than I’d imagined it would, and by the end of it, I am panting and moaning my father’s name. “Oh Daddy, please fuck me.”

That seems to shake him from our combined dream state, “I can’t sweetheart,” he massages my sore tits and I think I know then, my belly is empty. It’s all been the hormones of coming of age.

I feel horribly empty as if a yawning chasm of solitude is separating me and my only love. I climb on top of him, and I hear daddy’s teeth grit. He’s angry or trying to hold back, so I hold onto him and kiss his neck sweetly.

“Baby girl,” He pants after a long moment, “Daddy has to go to court.”

I lean away from him, I don’t want him to go to jail or die, so I let him go.

“I’ll miss you,” And just like that the euphoria of being close to him melts away, and I am small and frightened and tired.

We’re poor, and my father and I live off his army pension. It’s not much, but it keeps things from getting to be overdue.

Before he leaves he turns to face me and I feel the light shine on me again, “I don’t want to make this harder for you than it already is.”

And then he’s gone.

*~*~*

I realize daddy didn’t want me to watch his trial, and I wish I hadn’t now. Things are looking bleak. He admits to killing Poe, out of self-defense. His lawyer spins this and adds my father is a survivor of domestic abuse. She says my mother martially raped him.

I feel ill, and I know what I have to do.

I find a hammer, and I call my mother, “Hey, mom, could you come over to Dad’s? I miss you.”

She snorts, “You never gave a shit about me--” I start to cry and wail and she buys into it, maybe she’s got some oxytocin left in her body after all.

“I’ll see you in a minute, and you better behave.”

She doesn’t suspect me when she gets out of the car and turns to face me, horror written all over her face. I am unholy, I ravage her head, and bring down the hammer at least fifty times. I’m not particularly strong, but the heft of the hammer in my hand makes me sure that she’s dead.

I feel… strangely relieved when she stops moving.

We live in a trailer park, outside of the main part of town, and I don’t think anyone has seen my blood-soaked hands and face.

I drag her into the car. It’s hard work, she’s dead (literally) weight.

I don’t realize it, but Daddy’s trial wasn’t being broadcast live, so when he stumbles upon me, in the garden, getting sick to my stomach and covered in blood, he assumes the worst.

“Rey, Rey! Oh my god.” He’s freaking out, his hands over my face, checking me for injuries. He finds none but sees my mother’s car.

“Is she…?” My daddy asks me.

“She’ll never hurt either of us again,” there’s a strange huskiness in my voice. _I need a baby. I need a baby, I need his babies._

He pulls away from me, and dials 911.

I try to wrestle the phone out of his hand and he shouts our address into the phone, and I hear the sirens wail.

He grips my face in his hands, and I cry because there’s no way they’re going to let me keep living with him now. I am adrift in yet another sea of loss.

The cops are rough with me but insist my father comes with me, as he’s the only parent I’ve got left now.

When they haul me into the interrogation room, I explain that I’m ill. So instead of bringing me up on charges, they take me to the hospital.

I am there for three weeks, daddy visits every day, and brings me skittles and chocolate milk. My breasts hurt, my body is an empty husk of what it used to be.

I see the hurt in his eyes, and I grow to doubt that I will ever go home.

On the twenty-third day of purgatory, they say they can’t hold me any longer, because I’m no longer homicidal. It’s a strange feeling to feel the bright Florida sun on my cheeks again.

Daddy has a long talk with me, about his case, how the jury took pity on him, and the case was dismissed and about how I missed mommy’s funeral.

I’m about to snap something horrible at him, but his overly large hand squeezes my knee affectionately. “I never thanked you,” He says, and there’s a tremor to his voice I can’t quite place.

“Thanked me?” I say disbelievingly.

“I had to think about how she hurt me, how she let that man hurt you, every day while she was alive. I don’t have to do that anymore.”

My cheeks blush with a dusky pink hue, “I missed you, terribly.”

Daddy holds my hand on the center console and we seem to make peace then and there. “I want you to be inside me tonight,” I say boldly to him.

He doesn’t flinch, but he swallows hard and all that conjures is the vision of him swallowing down my milk. “Yes, I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll give you anything my princess.” He pulls into the driveway, and all is right.

I hold his hand, like a little girl, and jump happily around. I love him, I love him, I love him. And I’m going to have his babies.

He walks us inside and I pull him into the master bedroom. We waste no time getting our clothes off if anything it’s hot and urgent. Daddy has really missed me, and I feel special again. His hesitancy is gone and I feel free.

“Baby girl… you make daddy so hard,” he gives a little groan, and I undress him, his monstrous cock springs free and I give a little giggle. “Yes, that’s a good girl, giggle for daddy.”

“I want you so much,” I whine and I feel my panties slick with desire.

He places a hand between my legs and feels me through the tiny panties I’m wearing, they’re a size too small and don’t quite cover me.

“You’re wet for daddy, oh my little princess, I’m going to put a baby in you tonight.”

I kiss him, and hold him close to me, he scoops me on to the bed, and I roll onto my back, and make grabby hands for him.

He pulls something from his dresser drawer, and I’m about to tell him I don’t want him to wear a condom, but it’s a pill, and since he’s already hard it’s not for that.

“Fertility pills,” he explains, “I read your journal, I know you want triplets with me, those will help.” I think I might ascend into nirvana.

I want to tell him not to read my journal, but if it gets me this, then so be it.

“Daddy wants your mouth on his --ahh…” My mouth is on him the instant I’ve swallowed the pill, dry.

He feels like sucking on a particularly delicious lollipop. I am addicted to the musky smell of him, I know some other girls spit but as soon as we get to the precipice, I want to swallow him all down.

He backs away though, and a disappointed look crosses over my face, but then he’s holding me down, his hand on my throat, and I give a pitiful little whimper, he’s not trying to hurt me, it feels good, the weight of his body feels good, too. I feel him nudge my entrance and I put my hand over him on my throat. “I need you, now.”

Daddy complies with my wicked wishes. I am no longer fragile as he pushes into me and I give a little cry. He’s splitting me open, and I feel a tear run down my cheek. Daddy is quick to stop, when he hears my sob, “Hey, hey.” He says and I choke on a sob, “You don’t want this? You don’t want me to leave my cum inside you?”

I feel strange, and I curl into him, “I’ll always want you, daddy.”

“Good, now shhh…”

I hiccup a sob and I feel him start to move, it’s tight. And soon he’s grasping my name, and I feel powerful again. He rubs something between my legs, some secret spot, and I nearly fly off the bed, it feels good, almost too good. But I’ve always been sensitive there.

I come around his cock and he gives one of my breasts a final tug, making milk spray into his mouth. He stays inside me, for a long while. Daddy is the most virile man I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.

We stay like that until he goes soft, and then we fall asleep together, always together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say [hi](https://twitter.com/darkreylofic)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tags or perish 🔪🔪🔪

*~*~*

CHAPTER 3

*~*~*

Daddy doesn't have a job, and I’ve been removed from school for a long while, we lay in his huge bed, and I wonder how exactly I ever lived without his cock inside me, he buys me a set of weighted Ben-Wa balls so I never have to feel empty. This goes on for several weeks before I realize… the swollenness of my belly is not from air, or food or anything else I can explain easily.

Daddy thrusts into me one morning, and I cry out in pleasure. Daddy was drunk last night and I feel a slight buzzing from the weed, he let me sneak from him. My brain feels blissful empty as he spills into me, and I cry out his name.

He gives my ass a light slap and I mewl. It’s been three months since I killed mommy, and life is moving on. I had to do an ‘intensive outpatient’ program and the people there treated me like I was a live wire, ready to spark and snap at them any moment. I’m glad it’s all over, and today I think I’m going to take a pregnancy test. There’s only a soft swell to my belly, but it’s enough for me to know I’m finally not empty anymore.

I curl into daddy as he rolls off me and onto his side of the bed. I smile sweetly at him.

We live out in the country, and today I want to go to the State Park near our house. “What do you think about going to that place with the gysers and babbling brook?”

“You want to go swimming?” He asks, and curls himself into my body.

“I think it’d be nice to see if we can spot the wild horses.”

Daddy nods and presses a kiss to my lips. It feels tentative, like he’s got something he needs to ask me. “I think it’s time we go to the store and get you a pregnancy test.” He cups my soft belly, and I hope he can still love me when I’m big and round.

My eyes go wide, “I think I already know.”

“I know sweetheart, but we need to make sure you get the care you need, it’s been months.” It wasn’t like they had money for medical care, true, I could get the care she needed from the VA.I wondered what it would mean to show up at fifteen years old, almost 16, pregnant and clearly in a relationship.

I didn’t want to get taken away from my daddy.

*~*~*

He takes me to the local pharmacy and the woman gives me a look like she pities me, and gives daddy a look that says she pities him even more. I want to slap the look off her face, and daddy squeezes my shoulder quickly, to keep me from acting out.

He gets me into his truck and I sigh heavily.

“This isn’t going to be easy, is it?” I say, and he gives me a smile only he could conjure, he’s my light, my light, my light.

“I think it’s time we get out of the country.”

“Out of the—?”

“Yeah, I’ve been saving my checks,” he shrugs to himself, as if this is no big deal, “I want to go to Switzerland.”

My eyes go wide, but surely… they have laws in every country against the relationship I’m in. I don’t even know what language they speak in Switzerland, I just know it’s not English.

“But won’t we still have the same problem?” I inquire, and I want to go so badly.

“No one will know who we are. We can forge our papers and you can be my wife,” daddy says and it sounds like the best thing in the world.

My cheeks flush with happiness, “I’d like that.”

We leave for Switzerland three days later. My pregnancy test is positive.

*~*~*

“ARGHHHHH.” I scream as I push our second child from my womb, “YOU STUPID PRICK I HATE YOU FOR FOR PUTTING THIS BABY IN ME!”

Daddy cringes away as our second son crowns, and the pain crescendos. He’s been amazing, but the pain of birth is something else. Luckily it’s not as bad as little Ben’s birth. I’d nearly died. They said I might not be able to have another child, and I’d risked my life giving it another go. The rest of our son emerges and I sigh. I’m nineteen now, and there’s a lot less questions. When I’d given birth to little Ben it had been a nightmare of questions, even the hospital staff had wanted to know who the father was. Daddy had put his foot down and said no one was to approach me.

He’s my husband, he’s the love of my life. I think I want to stay barefoot and pregnant the rest of my life. They take our son to be cleaned and I smile up at my father and husband. The pain is nearly over, I just have to heal now, and there’s significantly less blood than there was last time. I’m tired but happy.

This is as close to a happy ending as I get.


End file.
